This Night
by bonnysammy
Summary: Bella is in a relationship that isn’t working working for her. Edward is in a relationship that works for him, but not his other half. Neither is looking for another love. But isn’t that when most things happen, when you least expect it? AU-AH


A\N

This is my second multi-chapter story. My first is an AU story with multiple extras. Please feel free to read it, if you're so inclined.

I hope you all like it.

I'd like to thank my betas: sweetishbubble and brandy_d. Thanks for taking the time to read this and help me whip it into submission! XD

As with everything I post:

I do not own any of these characters, or the original plot to the Twilight Series. Everything publicly recognizable belongs to their owners. I am doing this only for the pleasure I gain from writing and I am not associated with anyone or anything to do with the Twilight Series. There is no financial benefit, whatsoever, though I may wish there were.

My work is my own.

* * *

1 - Always

"I've met _him_, Bella," Alice's voice squealed through my cell phone speakers. "You know, the one I've been waiting for. The one I knew I would find, my _always_."

I was sitting in the waiting room of the Driver Licensing Office, renewing my license. So although I would normally blanch at the thought of such a personal conversation in front of a large crowd, Alice's enthusiasm and my boredom erased all my normal qualms. I didn't want to temper her excitement toward this guy, but I found it hard to believe she had just met her future. Alice could sometimes rush into things, though everything always turned out just right for her. It was as if she had some sort of radar for picking the right path.

"So tell me all about him, Alice," I prodded, trying to infuse my voice with the correct amount of interest and concern. Alice was the type to move spontaneously. Usually however, those choices seemed to just work for her. It was like she had some kind of sixth sense – she knew exactly which path to take instinctively. I often benefited from this talent as well, whether it was her planning a spur-of-the-moment girls' night out when I had an awful day or her deciding to pick up an outfit for me while she was shopping and it came in handy within a few days. She always _knew_, somehow.

"I can't explain it right on the phone," she responded. "It's just too perfect . . . Where are you? Can we meet somewhere?"

"Right now? I'm at the Driver Licensing Office getting a new license," I stated monotonously, attempting to convey my displeasure at my situation. "I am so glad I don't have to do this every year. Anyway, I think the girl who was on line in front of me just got called up, though. So I should be next. Want me to call when I'm done?"

"Sounds good," Alice replied. "I'll meet you at your place. Then we can decide where to go. Call when you're leaving."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

* * * * *

It turned out that I was wrong. The girl I saw go up to the counter wasn't the one who had been on line on front of me. In fact, _that_ girl had been about thirty people in front of me, and I needed to wait another _hour_ until my photo was taken and my license was finally renewed.

As I was walking out of the building, I whipped my cell out of my pocket and activated it. I clicked the little phone symbol on the bottom right and pressed Alice's name. I waited as the phone rang and rang and rang. Finally, Alice's melodic voice rang out:

"Hey! You've reached my cell. I couldn't answer the phone, so leave a message."

Great! She was so overly excited before and now she can't even answer the phone. I decided not to leave a message and instead opted to send a text telling her I was done getting my license and to meet me at my apartment.

I pulled into my assigned space at my complex and trudged up to my tiny one-bedroom apartment – it was more like the size of Alice's walk-in closet. I unlocked and opened the door, happy that the day was finally over. I was really knocked out from dealing with a class of six year olds and then sitting for an eternity in the Licensing Office.

As the door swung open, a ball of white and black appeared across the room just before streaking forward and slamming into me.

"Bella, you're finally home! I've been waiting _forever_. What took you so long? Why didn't you call?" Alice's pretend whine surprised me. I'd briefly forgotten that she had an extra key. I should've known she'd be here when I got home.

I was about to tell her that I had, in fact, called, when I heard the chirp of a cell echo from across the room. We both laughed at the impatient little object.

"I'll take it you didn't get my message," I teased, a small smile forcing its way through my attempt at seriousness. It was all but impossible to stay somber around Alice; her natural charm saturated the surrounding atmosphere taking over all other emotions.

"No," Alice said, a smile engulfing her tiny face. "I was busy cooking dinner. I thought a nice night in would be good. Guess I didn't hear it."

"Daydreaming about your new man?" I asked her, trying to bite back a smile. I hadn't seen Alice quite so enamored with a guy before this. It seemed she had made her decision on him already and was going to see it through to the end.

"Of course, Bella," she replied. "If you'd seen him, you'd understand. He's gorgeous. Would you expect anything less? But he's _so_ much more. I can't describe it right. It's like he's all that a man should be."

She fidgeted in her seat and ran her hand through her long, black hair.

"Okay. So tell me . . . How'd it happen? How'd this guy win the heart of the elusive Alice Cullen?" Like a child waiting for a fairy story at bedtime, I was eager to hear her tale.

She pointed to the sofa and we both sat.

"So . . . you know I was going to the diner for a quick snack after school, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, I was drenched by the time I got there, so I decided to sit at the counter area, hoping to see the cute waiter who works there. You know I'm not interested in him, but it doesn't hurt to enjoy the show, right? Even if you're not looking for anything?"

"Mmmmm," I uttered a non-committal noise, hoping she'd continue.

"Like I said, I was sitting there waiting for the waitress – Alec wasn't in. So, anyway, I was waiting for that Jane," she said her name with a note of disgust – We'd had our fair share of problems with Jane, "to come over to take my order, when _he_ came in." Her voice trailed off and her eyes got that far away, dreamy look. It was weird to see Alice like this. Even though she appeared flighty, Alice was really levelheaded. Somehow she was different about this guy, she was smitten.

"And . . . " I nudged her along, practically begging.

"Well, I knew he was . . . was . . . my _everything_," Alice mused. "I just looked into his soulful blue eyes and I knew. It was like he was the sun, chasing all the rain away – he really brightened my day. So after that realization, I just started babbling." She blushed slightly at the memory. "I don't even know what came over me but, somewhere in my incomprehensible gibberish, I told him that he had kept me waiting a long time. Weird, right?" She laughed and shook her head. At least she amused herself with her antics.

"What'd he say?" I ask, genuinely interested now. No one _ever_ made Alice blush. I couldn't wait to meet this guy.

"He just apologized," she said, an incredulous look upon her face. "I made a complete ass of myself talking nonsense and he just said, 'I'm sorry, ma'am.' Even the 'ma'am' felt right. And, you know how I hate being called that." She shook her head. "I mean I'm in my twenties, not ancient."

"Go on," I pushed, barely able to contain my excitement now, my hands flailing in the air. "What happened next?"

"He reached out his hand – to shake mine. Even that didn't seem weird. It was like everything he did was just . . . _perfect_. So he reached out his hand and I placed mine in his." She held up her right hand, massaging the insides of her fingers with her left thumb. She had a look of disbelief on her face that piqued my interest even more. I thought I would explode. "The feeling was unnerving. It was almost like electricity flowed from his hand into mine and then spread through my entire body." Her voice was soft and awed. "I've never felt anything like it before. We talked about anything and everything and nothing at all. It's like I've known him forever. He's it, Bella, for always." She raised her eyes to me.

It was there, sitting on the sofa with Alice, that I knew it. Just from the look in her eyes, I knew it – she was gone, never to resurface. She had truly fallen for this guy that she had only just met. I knew that if he didn't feel the same yet, he would. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature when she had her sight set on something.

I did something completely out of character. I threw myself at Alice, pulling her into a forceful hug and shrieking, "Alice, I am _so_ happy for you."

Beneath my joy for her, I also felt slightly jealous. I wanted to experience something like she had just described. I wanted to experience the elation of finding that true love. I had the sudden feeling I was turning into a sappy romance novel.

The timer beeped from kitchen and with a quick "Be right back," Alice ran off to attend to whatever she had been cooking.

I took a deep breath, pushing my lackluster feelings aside and bringing her happiness to my forefront. I followed her into my tiny kitchen, even though the space was way too small for two people.

She was pulling a large lasagna pan from the oven when I turned the corner. The heat from the oven door felt good in my slightly chilly apartment.

"When did you get here, Alice?" I asked, dubiously. "You must have come here right after you hung up with me."

She placed the lasagna on the counter and looked down sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. I did. I went shopping and then came here right after I called you. I thought you'd probably want to stay in. And that I could cook for you, for once."

"Thanks, Alice," I said. "You're always so thoughtful. So, lasagna for dinner. That's my thing. Are you trying to intrude on my territory?"

She grabbed some plates, silverware and a few utensils and thrust them in my direction. "It's one thing I actually know how to make," she said. "Now, go set the table."

I walked out of the kitchen and back into my little living room/dining room/entryway. I put everything in its place and Alice carried the lasagna and placed in the center of the table.

"It's gotta set for a few minutes, so I'm going to go clean up the mess in the kitchen. Why don't you go get comfortable and I'll be back in a few minutes."

I looked down and notice I was still wearing my skirt and heels from work. I definitely wanted out of those. I walked to my miniscule bedroom and pulled out my sweats and Chucks. Alice might not approve my outfit choice but comfort was paramount.

I walked back to table where Alice was already waiting. Did she actually do anything in the kitchen? Her critical glance at my attire made me second guess my choices. I opened my mouth to defend myself, when she spoke.

"I'm in too good a mood to comment," she said raising her eyebrows and shaking her head. "I'm going to pretend I don't see that atrocity before me."

She mumbled something under her breath that I could not understand, though I knew it was a comment on my clothing choice. I usually didn't dress this way in front of her. I figured I was due on night of sloppiness.

"Thought you weren't going to comment."

She laughed. "Anyway, let's just enjoy my tasty lasagna."

We laughed over dinner as she told me some of the funny things the kids in her class had done throughout the day. Kindergarteners were really so much fun and they matched her sunny personality – it was a match made in heaven.

After she cleaned up the dishes – she refused to let me do anything – she surprised me by turning off the lights. _What_ _the heck was going on?_ A small glow appeared in the kitchen doorway. I hoped she was not doing what I thought she was.

"Happy Birthday to you," she sang. I cringed.

I sat through her song, wishing the floor would swallow me. At least no one else was here. Just then, the other voices chimed in and finished the rest of the song. I recognized the voices: Jacob, my boyfriend, Charlie, my dad and few coworkers, Angela, Ben and Mike.

Ugh! I wish I hadn't pulled out my rattiest sweats and shirt. I felt unbelievably dirty now even though I knew they had just been cleaned.

Jacob came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Happy Birthday, Bells," he whispered in my ear. "You look amazing tonight," he chuckled. I felt chills run down my spine, but they weren't due to desire, more because I was uncomfortable. Whether the discomfort was due to his proximity or what I was wearing, I didn't know. He sighed and moved back. Did he know I was rethinking _us_?

"Thanks, Jake."

Charlie came up and pulled me into an awkward, one-armed hug. "Hey, Bells. How was your birthday? When'd did you get so old?" He placed a small wrapped package on the table in front of me.

"Thanks, Dad," I replied. "It's great to see you. You look really good. Twenty-four is not that old, by the way."

"I don't know," Charlie hedged. "Is that a gray hair I see?" He pointed at my hairline.

I laughed. We had been saying those same words since my eighteenth birthday – back then it actual had bothered me. I had feared growing older at that point. Now, I kind of welcomed the maturity. The familiar banter helped make me feel more comfortable. He stepped away, allowing everyone else the opportunity to say hello.

The others offered similar greetings and each placed various packages on the table before me. Even though I was embarrassed at first, Alice's impromptu birthday party was enjoyable. We shared the cake and laughed over the inevitability of aging.

After a few hours, everyone but Alice and Jacob had left – they were very close friends as well. We told Jacob about Alice's new guy, Jasper she finally revealed, and he squealed almost as much as I had. I looked at him as he was engrossed in her tale. I assessed my feelings for him.

I knew I needed to reevaluate my relationship with Jacob. I had never felt anything like Alice had described, and I wanted it . . . badly. All I had ever felt with Jacob was friendship, even though I had tried to force more. I was now twenty-four and I wasn't getting any younger. It was time to begin thinking about where I wanted to go with my life and how I wanted to get there.

They left for the night, and I was left with my own thoughts. I would need to think this over and probably have to have numerous discussions with Alice; she knew both sides of the story. She knew him long before she had even met me.

I cleaned up the tiny mess that had been left behind and got ready for bed. The nagging emptiness I felt earlier kept creeping up with every chore I tried to use as a distraction. Finally I lay in my bed, turning my chaotic thoughts over and over. This decision would not be easy.

I thought back to the conversation with my father. I now reveled in the maturity I had once shunned. That was the difference between the Jacob and me; it was why our relationship was so strained and forced. I was ready to move to a more adult level where Jacob was still stuck in the high school dating mentality and more than happy to stay there. Once upon a time, that had been great, but now it wasn't what I wanted. Sure, he was two years younger than me but we'd been dating for a while, and I thought he should be able to progress, as I had. However, we were on two different planes, And _there_ was the great divide – I wasn't sure it could be closed or traversed without one of us losing themselves.

I wondered what my next step should be. Should I try to tell him that I thought our relationship was going nowhere? We obviously did not want the same things. Maybe I should just suck it up and cut my losses, accepting the fact that Jacob would never fully be what I wanted. He could never be my everything, but it was possible he could be enough.

* * *

End Notes:

Hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. Your reviews are really appreciated. And, there maybe a small teaser, should you send me a review! :)

If you have read any of my other work, you may know that this is based on an O/S I have posted. You can find that link on my profile.

As this was inspired by the 80s contest, each chapter will be based on or have lyrics from an 80's song.

This chapter's song:

Always – Atlantic Starr

Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be,  
And I dedicate my life to you always  
The love like yours is grand,  
It must have been sent from up above  
And I know you'll stay this way, for always

And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always

Came with me my sweet,  
Let's go make a family,  
And they will bring us joy, for always

Oh boy I love your soul,  
I can't find enough ways to let you know  
But you can be sure of course, for always

And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always

Ooh your life is sun,  
Chasing all the rain away,  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always

I will love you so, for always

I actually researched the place to get a license:

Driver's Licensing Office

.?cid=510&oid=14


End file.
